


Начало пути

by Oleleka



Category: High Road (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джимми с отцом возвращается домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало пути

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон "High Road". Взрослый мужик делает странные предложения подростку.   
> Написано для ФБ 2015 (fandom Dylan Obrien 2015)  
> Бета: 4udo-life

Дорога обратно не такая веселая. Отец ведет машину и выглядит задумчивым. Джимми уже не уверен в том, что стоило говорить те слова в баре… Он не уверен, что отцу есть какое-то до него дело. До сих пор же не было, с чего бы он изменил своё отношение так внезапно?.. Правда, время от времени отец поворачивается к нему с ободряющей улыбкой.

– Выглядишь усталым, – говорит Джимми, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить это молчание.

– Да, столько часов в дороге... – отвечает отец. 

Джимми пытается не думать, что это звучит как упрек, но получается плохо, поэтому он снова отворачивается и смотрит в боковое окно. 

Офицер Фогерти дремлет на заднем сиденье, сложив руки на груди и запрокинув голову на спинку. У него приоткрыт рот, и наверняка слюна течет. Джимми передергивает от отвращения, когда он представляет это.

Фогерти странный. Иногда он приходит, чтобы выпить с отцом пива. Заводит разные разговоры. Предлагает научить самообороне, потому что он крутой коп и знает, что делать, если нападут в переулке. Нихрена он не крутой. Просто придурок. Носит револьвер, заткнутый сзади за пояс, и демонстрирует его всем. Так ведут себя только придурки. И он не коп, он работает тренером в спортзале при Управлении шерифа и всем говорит, что закончил Академию. Джимми уверен, что Фогерти сам себя защитить не может.

Отец сворачивает на заправку, когда индикатор показывает, что бензин на исходе. 

– Купить тебе что-нибудь? – спрашивает он, перед тем как вылезти. – Шоколадный батончик? Или что ты хочешь? Чипсы?

– Нет… Только воды, – отвечает Джимми. 

Внезапная заботливость напрягает. Джимми не знает, как на такое реагировать. Он провожает отца взглядом и отвечает на его улыбку, когда тот оборачивается. Может быть, все-таки что-то и изменится.

– Послушай, Джимми, – вдруг раздается сзади.

– Блядь! Да какого хрена?! – испуганно вопит Джимми, забывая о сломанной руке и шарахаясь к двери.

Фогерти совсем не выглядит сонным. Он протискивается между сиденьями, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

– Напугал? Прости-прости… Я не хотел, – он похлопывает Джимми по предплечью и не убирает руку. – Я просто хотел кое-что спросить. Ну, знаешь… Только между нами. Я понимаю, что отцу ты боишься все рассказывать. Потому что ты – подросток, а он – непонимающий взрослый. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю…

– Нихрена вы не знаете, – перебивает Джимми, наконец-то выдохнув. – Вы тоже взрослый!

– Это проблема многих семей, – продолжает тот, не обращая внимания на его слова. Уж от кого-кого, а от Фогерти Джимми не хочет ничего слышать о проблемах в семьях. – Возможно, с тобой могло произойти что-то, пока вы с тем парнем…

– С Фитцем. Его зовут Фитц, он мой друг.

– Твой друг, да. Вы дружите? Он старше тебя…

– Я в курсе. 

– И давно дружите? Ты знаешь, что он курит травку?

– Да, я знаю.

– Он не предлагал тебе ничего странного? Ну, знаешь, ты симпатичный мальчик. Очень красивый мальчик, таких любят… 

– Вы извращенец? – спрашивает Джимми, высвобождая руку.

– Что? Нет…

– Вы извращенец, – повторяет Джимми уже утвердительно. Жаль Фитца нет, он бы с ним согласился. – Только извращенцы такое говорят парням. Несовершеннолетним парням.

– Нет! Нет, что ты… Я просто считаю, что ты симпатичный. Это моё мнение. – Фогерти долго смотрит на Джимми своими круглыми глазами, не моргая. Тот смотрит в ответ. – Ты умный парень. 

– Да, – кивает Джимми.

– Твой отец тоже так считает. И, знаешь, я с ним согласен. И я уверен, ты не стал бы связываться с кем-то, кто мог бы сделать что-то неправильное. Но подростки доверчивы… И часто парни вроде тебя подвергаются насилию. Знаешь, время такое…

– Вроде меня? – переспрашивает Джимми.

– Да. Я имею в виду, привлекательные парни. Знаешь, много больных извращенцев, которые готовы преступить закон, чтобы… 

– Чтобы трахнуть парней типа меня? – подсказывает Джимми. Придурок Фогерти его напрягает, и хочется, чтобы отец вернулся побыстрее. Но тот где-то застрял.

– Трахнуть, да, – кивает Фогерти. – Не очень хорошее слово, но это правда. Статистика утверждает, что такое происходит на каждом шагу. Возможно, и с тобой случилось. Просто я хотел сказать, что ты можешь мне довериться. Мы найдём выход.

– Не надо мне искать выход! – огрызается Джимми.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Я просто хотел сказать, что можешь на меня рассчитывать. Если захочешь поговорить… Излить душу. Я выслушаю! И помогу.

Джимми таращится на него молча, не понимая, как можно быть таким придурком и до сих пор не сдохнуть где-нибудь.

– Вас били в детстве? – делает он предположение. – Насиловали? Нет? Вы уверены?.. Знаете, что… Я в туалет!

Джимми хочет открыть дверцу и вылезти, но Фогерти задерживает его, снова положив ладонь на предплечье. Это противно. Если бы правая рука не была сломана, Джимми двинул бы ему.

– Тебе помочь? – спрашивает тот.

– С чем?

– Наверное, сложно справляться одной рукой. Я могу помочь, – Фогерти как будто убедить его в чем-то хочет.

– С чем помочь? Я могу сам открыть дверь.

– Я имел в виду помочь… – Фогерти опять смотрит, не моргая. И Джимми начинает злиться сильнее.

– Вы хотите подержать мой член? – недоуменно выпаливает он, поняв наконец.

– Нет! Я хочу помочь. Расстегнуть ремень, молнию… Но если нужно подержать, то я могу…

– Вы серьёзно только что предложили подержать мой член, пока я буду мочиться? Да это вы – больной извращенец! – выкрикивает Джимми и вылезает из машины, хлопнув дверью.

Он идет в сторону туалета, оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что Фогерти за ним не поперся. Больной ублюдок. Отец замечает его на полпути из магазинчика в машину. У него в руках полно каких-то пакетов типа чипсов.

– Джимми? – зовет он.

– Сейчас вернусь! – кричит Джимми в ответ.

Его начинает немного потряхивать. Он не боится Фогерти, но все равно как-то не по себе.

 

Глядя на свое отражение в заляпанном зеркале в туалете, Джимми борется с желанием снова свалить. И думает – сказать отцу про Фогерти или нет? Поверит или нет? Или просто заехать гипсом по роже этому Фогерти? Джимми примеривается, проверяя может ли ударить рукой в гипсе. Получается не очень, но он посмеивается, забавляясь собственной идеей.

Возможно, зря он психует из-за Фогерти. Тот же просто придурок… Джимми расскажет потом Фитцу про него, вместе посмеются.

Пока Джимми идёт обратно к машине, он уверен, что и отцу все расскажет. Хотя бы в шутку. Возможно, даже про ту проститутку, которая предлагала ему минет. Но когда видит дожидающегося его отца – передумывает.

– Думал, снова сбегу? – спрашивает Джимми с вызовом, останавливаясь напротив.

– Нет, просто беспокоился, как ты? – отец игнорирует его тон.

– Я в порядке.

– Точно?

– Да. Да, точно… Рука чешется. Зудит все… Ну, знаешь, из-за гипса…

– Болит?

– Нет, я таблетку выпил.

Джимми ерошит волосы почти здоровой рукой, которая тоже перебинтована, и это даже смешно. Потом косится на машину. Они забрали тачку Фитца, чтобы поместиться втроем. Тот должен пригнать пикап. Лучше бы они Фогерти отправили одного на сраном пикапе. Он таращится на Джимми через стекло и улыбается. Наверное, думает, что умеет нормально улыбаться. Джимми точно бы такому в переулке по роже съездил.

– Ему обязательно с нами ехать? – просто так спрашивает он. Конечно, отец не высадит Фогерти посреди дороги. – Он как будто не в себе. 

– Он помог тебя разыскать… 

– Здорово, – кивает Джимми. – Хорошо, когда есть такие друзья.

Они стоят и молчат, не зная, о чем говорить. Наверное, всегда трудно начать разговаривать, если никогда этого не делал. Джимми хмыкает, и отец смотрит на него вопросительно.

– Ничего, просто… Подумал, что не смогу мячи бросать. Так же хорошо, как раньше.

Отца это расстраивает. Он фанат бейсбола. Джимми хочет еще сказать что-то такое… Чтобы не молчать вот так. Они же решили, что все будет по-новому. Что отец будет его слушать… 

– Прости, пап, – глухо произносит Джимми. Слёз нет, а все равно что-то внезапно душит.

Тот вдруг делает движение к нему, словно хочет обнять. Уже руки раскрывает, но колеблется. Может, из-за перелома. Его отец – добряк. Большой добряк… Который кормит его сгоревшими тостами по утрам. Джимми усмехается и подается навстречу, давая осторожно обнять себя и потрепать по плечу.

– Мне хочется побить твоего приятеля, – бормочет он. – Он бесит.

– Мне тоже, – вздыхает отец.

И Джимми смеется.


End file.
